


Uncharted Abyss

by neatmonster



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Mentions, Daredevil references, F/M, Feelings, Injuries - you know frank castle style, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Scene Rewrite, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neatmonster/pseuds/neatmonster
Summary: When he found himself tied to another hospital bed for a second time, she brought the heavy artillery. Unafraid of releasing the big bad punisher, she walked around the bed unlocking both handcuffs. Her breath hitched for a beat and he knew he was about to get hit when she countered back- dropping a bomb; obliterating pieces of him that were already torn. You could choose to love somebody else instead of another war. Shit. There was no Kevlar sturdy enough to shield him from that.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page
Comments: 15
Kudos: 64
Collections: Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020





	Uncharted Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheVampireCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireCat/gifts).



> [Prompt: Frank's in custody in hospital again and Karen is there. This time he lets her help him escape and come with him. What happens next.]
> 
> There's no Amy or Billy drama to interrupt this from happening. As far as I know this takes place after DD S3, Frank went away for a while only to come back, get himself caught immediately after killing a bunch of bad guys and taking brutal beating. I didn't go into detail or think too much about how he got to that point, I just did a little rewrite of that last hospital scene and took it from there.
> 
> Hope you like this!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------------

Karen Page was a war all on her own.

Words fly out of her mouth like bullets, well aimed and steadfast. She has dug her way inside every wall grazing parts of Frank Castle he assumed to be dead. It hurt. From that first time she stepped over the line shoving the picture of his family into his face, to every other moment he asked her for help. She kept showing up running on infinite ammo, kindness and _all heart_ , and firmly putting him in his place when she needed to.

When he found himself tied to another hospital bed for a second time, she brought the heavy artillery.

Unafraid of releasing the big bad punisher, she walked around the bed unlocking both handcuffs. Her breath hitched for a beat and he knew he was about to get hit when she countered back- dropping a bomb; obliterating pieces of him that were already torn.

_You could choose to love somebody else instead of another war._

Shit. There was no Kevlar sturdy enough to shield him from that.

Frank didn’t think love was an option after all, his time has passed. His heart died that day in the park but by some cosmic joke it kept beating on its own. Kept him alive long enough to see everyone who took park on the massacre die at his feet. After that, it didn’t stop. At that very moment, in that unfamiliar bed, it followed the pacing of her bare feet during that quiet minute. He made a mental note to ask later what happened to her shoes.

He wanted to fight her on that, tell her for the umpteenth time to stay away from him, that she deserved better. However, he just swallowed hard, with no concrete answer.

Karen took it as a no and his eyes welled up watching her back turn on him. He rose to sit at the edge of the bed, soothing the pain at his wrists easily to see if it would reach the rest of his battered body.

His first step faltered the second his feet landed on the floor. He steadied himself on the next one gripping the bed’s footboard. On the third step his mind set on his final choice: _her._

A heavy sight brushed her lips, untucking the hand from the crook of her elbow to rest on his shoulder as he leaned into her touch. Her forehead closed the gap touching his and or a moment everything was quiet underneath their breathing. 

Both feeling the pull of one other, their bodies swayed together. His hand wavered at her hip and circled around her back.

“Just…” Karen mumbled, aiming to warn him there wasn’t much time but everything was shaking inside. She next spelled his name in a silent shudder as his head tilted, ever so slightly, to meet her lips for the first time with a shy stroke, tantalizing before parting to taste her bottom lip.

Utterly surprised at his choice, all rational thought was pushed aside briefly as her mouth reacted, giving into the kiss. Her tongue slipped out awkwardly to find his before taking control of its movements. Exploring into each other was mostly gentle, even more than she could ever have thought kissing Frank was like. 

Her fingers gripped harder at his shoulder, and she could feel both his hands through the thin fabric of her blouse, one at the small of her back and the other soothing up and down her spine, strong fingers pressing here and there, sending a light chill running through her body. It was a pleasant surprise not even the hospital setting could ruin for either of them.

The fire alarm going off took care of that, pulling them out of their trance at once as they quickly pulled back to make their escape.

**

She didn’t hesitate bolting with him or taking Madani’s car keys when the agent offered, along with directions to a safe location, while she stalled the cavalry from going after them. 

It was a rush.

Her foot was bare against the pedal as they drove away. Frank blinked remembering he’d seen her pumps missing back at the hospital.

“What happened to your shoes?”

“Faster this way.” She deadpanned, eyes darting from the road to Frank, “what happened to your clothes?”

His ribs hurt from a light chuckle and looked down at himself dressed in scrubs and a pair of slip-on shoes he quickly stole and yanked on. His bloody clothes and vest were probably sealed in an evidence bag by now.

“We’re gonna have to make a quick stop when we’re far enough.”

“Yeah, where is that? Far enough, I mean.”

“It’s not too late to change your mind, Karen, I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” He offered once again, “I- I don’t think I can’t go back after this.”

“I’m not changing my mind, Frank.” She sighted, “we’ll figure out the rest, okay?”

“Okay.”

Although this was not how she thought her day was going to be when she stepped into that hospital, she was fiercely anchored behind the steering wheel. Seeing Frank taken away to jail again was not an option. If she had to drag him personally across the country to make him see that, that there was more than vengeance and pain, then so be it.

They ditched her phone after contacting Lieberman and left the city, stopping on their way out for some food, gas and supplies for several days.

Karen waited outside, standing in her new flat shoes and leaning on the hood of the car and nursing her coffee while Frank changed into a pair of jeans, dark hoodie, combat boots; seemingly close to what he usually wears and baseball cap. All picked by her, underwear included. She wasn't going to be the one to add some color into Frank’s wardrobe now, even though she toyed with the idea of getting him a t-shirt with a kitten print just for a laugh.

Fleeing and watching for any tails was their main focus, so they didn’t truly acknowledge that moment at the hospital during that little road trip. Frank would still stare every once in a while, looking for the slight change or regret on her face.

On a burner phone and using David as intermediary, they received instructions for security and access to their pointed location. It was a second residence, courtesy of the Madanis, that didn’t see much use this time of the year. Dinah thought it was a good place to hold up a few days, she owned him that much.

They arrived at the house at dusk. It was a two story modern home with big windows, surrounded by trees and three more houses in their periphery. It honestly felt like the place where a serial killer either would live or hunt someone to murder. It had pristine open spaces, high ceilings, wooden floors and warm colors on the walls; smelled recently painted and all the furniture was covered in sheets. Frank swept the place thoroughly. He trusted Dinah just enough to care that this place was secured, albeit he couldn’t switch off that part of his brain.

Asserting it was safe, he strode to the end of the street where Karen was parked and returned the only weapon they had, hers.

“You keep that.” He ordered.

“What about you?”

“I can handle myself.”

After getting the car locked in the garage Karen marveled taking a good look around and leaving their supplies by the couch, then she shifted on her heels to see Frank locking the door, arming the alarm system on a state-of-the-art keypad.

“What now?” She slipped off her coat a little tired.

“You’re asking me?” He snorted. “I thought this was _your_ operation.”

“You’re making a joke? At least you’re feeling better.” 

Frank swiped the sheet off the sofa and plopped on it, indicating, “let’s just regroup, have some dinner. I’ll stay here for the night.”

Her eyebrow arched, the man was as stubborn as they come. She wasn’t going to fight him on that, this time at least.

**

The wind was muffled against the thick window glass. It was oddly soothing, like white noise. Frank leaned back on the couch and dozed off for a few minutes while Karen explored the rest of the house on her own. It was pitch dark outside for the exception of the few lamps on the street. One of the switches turned the light fixtures on the porch. She quickly turned them off, figuring out it was best to stay hidden. 

She honestly didn’t know what to do with herself without her phone or laptop. So she just walked around for a bit before turning on the news in the background and making a pot of coffee. Same old news played on the TV, telling the story about the latest Punisher’s escape. For a second she forgot she was part of it. Many people saw her around, inconspicuous to most of them but the officer guarding Frank’s door was completely stunned by the way she presented herself. She clearly made an impression. The shoes were a good investment, she thought. When asking the morgue assistant he looked directly into the camera and denied seeing Frank Castle or Karen Page at any point during his shift. She wondered if he was still wearing her shoes. Thank god for good kinks that save the day, or just bring to light what she already knew: Frank Castle was no monster after all.

When her picture was flashed on the screen next to Frank’s, she swallowed that sip that tasted overly bitter passing her throat. Then came a short clip of them from the hospital cameras making a run for it in the parking lot. Dinah must have taken care of the rest, cause when she surfed channels, that was the only point of view shown in other programs as well. They quickly pulled a special segment dedicated to go through Frank’s trial. Recounting all the people he’s murdered and all the deaths he’s escaped. Pulling and commenting on poignant articles she wrote about his life as a father and soldier. Quickly followed by the Fisk case and her involvement, using her press conference just as a character builder on who Karen Page was. There wasn’t much to show, the real Karen was still locked inside herself for the most part. Only few people were privy to that. In that hour, she realized Frank wasn’t on that list. 

She passively listened to what they had to say and soon enough anger got the best of her as the so-called ‘experts’ began portraying her as some dumb blonde brain-washed by The Punisher.

She stood up and let the remote fall to the coffee table before striding to the kitchen unaware that Frank was already half-awake and heard a good bit of the last part.

He sighted, noticing the sheer wrath on her footfalls.

Getting her involved in his shit wasn’t right. He knew that. He tried to push her away many times, and a bunch more today, it was weak of him to let her come this time, no matter how much he wanted her here.

The faucet was running and Karen was rinsing dishes when Frank leaned and tapped on the kitchen island softly to get her attention. ‘Hey.”

“Hey.” She said softly without looking at him.

“Means a lot that you came today and everything that you did-" he started off, hesitantly. 

She turned the faucet off and spun grabbing a kitchen towel, with a deep crease on her brow.

"I'm gonna call Mahoney, give myself in, tell him you had nothing to do with it, that... that I used you."

"No." There was no bargain on her negative, it felt closer to an order than a plea. She was not having it.

His posture straightened to level with her eyes. "I'm sorry, no?" 

"No. I'm not gonna watch you give up again, Frank." She smiled bitterly, tossing the towel with little care before placing her fists on her hips.

"And I ain’t gonna have you throw your life for me… You deserve so much better than this, Karen." 

“How many times do we have to go over this?” She waved a firm hand in the air, placating his answer, “it’s not up to you to decide when it’s convenient for you to storm into my life and go when you’re done needing my help, so no, you’re not gonna call anyone and I’m not going anywhere. Not this time.”

Storming off, Karen got a hold of the burner phone laying on the sofa before he could get to it, with his eyes fixed on her, he slowly spun around.

“Kar-”

Fist clenching on the device, she interrupted, “and yes is fucked up that- that this is the way it has to… I fucking hate what they’re saying about me but it’s done. I’m here cause I want to, Frank. You’re not gonna scare me out of this one.”

Frank meets ricochet.

His whole body was still severely wounded, and it didn’t hurt as much watching her, in all her stubbornness, throwing everything away for him. The only person who ever had a hold at him like that was Maria, lingering on every cell of his body, he could easily picture her saying those same words: _You’re not gonna scare me out of this one_. They both had the same fire and yet they were completely different people. She’d like Karen, he thought. She’d tell him to stop being an asshole, that he needed people like her.

They were right. It was not up to him to tell her what to do anymore, or ever. Honestly, he didn’t want to. He just wanted to-

“Are you gonna say something or you’re just gonna stand there?” Her voice raised just a notch interrupting his thought process.

He didn’t have anything to say. He had exhausted every argument.

Reprising, he sent his feet towards her and didn’t falter this time. His palms went directly to sooth down her arms to get a grip on that hard fist clutching onto the phone and her stare fell following his hand.

“Don’t.” She muttered low, hitting the point of defeat.

“Shh, I’m not gonna. I promise.” He lifted her fist with both hands and her fingers uncurled, letting the device on his palms.

He put it on his pocket as her gaze averted, letting out a long sight. Next thing she felt was his palms framing her face, thumbs soothing at her cheeks and turning her face. His head leaned, quickly licking his lips, before capturing her mouth for a second time that day.

Her fingers tucked around his wrists and pulled back a little, whispering on his lips, “is this what you really want?”

Took all the air he had left to reassure her, “I really want this. I really want _you_ , Karen.”

At that moment, hearing that second reiteration- she smiled widely, running her beautiful teeth on her lower lip and holding his gaze before diving into his mouth once again. The anger formed from moments earlier started to ebb at the edge of his lips. It didn’t disappear, it became something else entirely as she took control over his approach.

Karen guided him backwards and against the wall. A hand moved to his neck and her head tilted to print some kisses along his jaw and chin before going back to savor his mouth. Heating up pretty fast, the kiss went sloppier, eager, while his palms roamed all around pulling her flush against him to eliminate the space in between. They could feel each other’s curves and bones moving accordingly with every breath, aching underneath clothes. Being this close to him was exhilarating. It was the longest time she'd had him that close, not that she was counting. 

Frank groaned in her mouth, from a surge of both; pleasure and pain from her fingers digging into one of his many brushes, he couldn’t tell which one, it was easier to pinpoint the spots that didn’t hurt. It was all the same to him.

When she had learned everything about his mouth, her hands trailed down to explore the rest of his body. He didn’t anticipate her attack as the heel of her palm pressed a bit too harshly on his floating rib and he groaned louder, with a slight flinch to the side.

She was quick to remove her hand, breaking the kiss, “shit, I’m sorry!” 

That stirred a rumbled chuckle out of his lungs, “it’s fine.”

Coming to a sudden halt, she shook her head and took a step back. Flustered, among other things, her hand flew to cover her mouth.

He caught a glimpse of her eyes and they both grinned shyly.

Karen cleared her throat and waved lazily at the kitchen, “maybe we should- uh, have some food?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Frank nodded and bit his lower lip.

**

After dinner, she’d changed into comfy clothes, a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt. Sitting sideways on the couch, her knees tucked to her chest and her eyes fixed on Frank’s back, standing in the shadows of the porch.

She was worried, firstly, that he should rest- it had only been only 24 hours since he took a brutal beating, and secondly, that he might be just afraid of just sitting with her and giving too fast and soon into this, into them. It was neither. It was just Frank being Frank, toughing it up like he always does. As greatly as he wanted her, he couldn’t physically do it for the life of him until knowing it was right for them to do so freely without that dreaded hunch pricking his gut 24/7, unequivocally hinting that something was about to go awry.

At some point David reached out to let them know he was keeping tabs on the police just in case they found out where they were. As a precaution, Frank asked him if he could get his hands into new identities and cash. Then, he made sure that all the security cameras were working on the live feed on the TV.

Karen had fallen asleep with her head on the couch’s backrest a little awkwardly but seemed comfortable enough. Unwilling to disturb her rest, he just placed a blanket carefully over her body and sat next to her.

His mind drifted to his usual dreams just before morning and he jolted away with a pain flaring through his chest, and air lacking for a long half minute.

Then, he was waking up to a palm smoothing his arm and he flinched before seeing the blurry figure of Karen bathed in morning light.

Adjusting his eyes, his chest heaved as he looked to the side.

“Are you okay?” Asked Karen.

He swallowed, a muscle clenched in his jaw and he made a pained noise at the back of his throat as he blinked those memories away.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I didn’t mean that you can’t keep loving them, I me…”

His hand waved vaguely before resting over hers, gripping on his forearm.

“I know what you meant, Karen.”

Her back settled a little stiff as his fingers lace with hers easily, like they’ve been doing that forever.

The plane of her palm was soft and running cold on the edges, his other hand covered the back of hers, rubbing a thumb on her knuckles to warm them. It wasn’t much but it was enough to bring some color to her cheeks. Frank became aware he didn’t know anything about her past. Much to his fault, every time he came to her was for some selfish reason. He knew who she was, surely, someone strong as hell that didn't waver to stand up to a killer. Let alone hold his hand like this.

This felt more intimate than any kiss. She suspected this was the real Frank behind all those layers; tender and caring, she never doubted that. Her only fear was never to see this side of him or that it was buried so deep that there wasn’t hope for him anymore. It was, in that moment it felt like it was. He was grasping to it, anchoring himself to her, like it was the most brave thing he’s ever done.

Getting used to his touch, her body relaxed and with a smile she extended her other hand, it was cold as well, might as well do both.

Without words, he did the same to her other as her eyes skimmed over his touch, it was most gentle despite the roughness of his skin. She’d definitely rub some of her lotion at home. It was the oddest though, as if they could ever have a normal life. She went through every possible scenario in her head. She’d run with him if he’d ask, it was crazy and most ridiculous, she declared herself as such, if Foggy or Matt could hear her say that they’d lock her up for sure.

“Better?” He asked, placing her hand on her lap as her face turned, slightly disappointed it was over, she nodded.

After that, It was a longer day than the previous, with the exception of meal breaks they kept to themselves most of the time as if they were afraid of invading each other’s space and gave into their deepest most basic needs. They were already miles further than they’ve ever been, she wasn’t going to push it and he was quite the master at keeping himself in check at all times.

Frank took a shower while she absentmindedly stared at the TV playing the live feed to the cameras outside. Spotting a couple walking their dogs, she entertained herself getting her notepad and clocking the very little activity happening on the street. Then she started writing a letter to Foggy and Matt, without getting into too much detail, just to let them know that she was okay. Maybe Lieberman or Madani could hand it to them. Using the phone to contact any of her friends was risky, especially on their end, she dropped the ball on that- on how her being here and aiding Frank on his escape would affect them. Mahoney would be up their asses by now. 

Fixed on that notepad, she didn’t notice Frank filling his mug for a third time that morning and taking one of the stools at the island where he would watch her. He’d still have to get used to seeing her relaxed like that, maybe she wasn’t and was just quieting her mind with the only thing she knew would do the trick, writing. He resorted to cleaning her gun, which usually works for him, just focusing on the task ahead, but Karen kept the weapon well maintained so there wasn’t much to do other than take it apart and put it back together again.

In the late afternoon, she stood on the raised porch at the back of the house, looking over a gazebo and the beautiful mass of trees behind it, when he stepped out with a bottle of bourbon and two glasses. Her lips pursed as he placed both on the wooden railing.

“You think Madani will mind?” He drew a lopsided smile.

“She isn't here, isn’t she?”

Karen took her glass and inspected it for a second before throwing it back. After the initial burn, she swallowed and nodded at Frank, downing his own.

“How are you holding up?” She asked, “you know you could rest, right?”

“This is me resting.” 

She could take his word for it, this is the most still she’s ever seen Frank, this and both times at the hospital when he had no say in the matter.

“How are _you_ holding up?” He questioned back.

_Bored, excited, scared shitless._

“Good.This isn’t my first time on the run, Frank.” She uttered after gulping the rest for her drink.

“Fisk?”

Nodding in response, her brow furrowed.

“I didn’t see much of it… I- I should have been here for that.” His voice wavered gruffly.

“I don’t see how that would’ve changed anything.”

“I would’ve killed that piece of shit, Karen. I promised him that much last time.” 

She turned around and leaned on the railing, straightening her back for better support as her arms crossed at her middle, and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

“You wanna tell me what happened?" He drew the bottle to refill his half his glass and offered to do the same to hers, her hand waved it off. 

“I pissed him off to expose him for what he really is... he set a psycho loose to come after me and… people got hurt cause of it, _because_ of me."

"That shit wasn’t your fault, Karen." 

“You don’t even know half about it.”

“So tell me. What did you do exactly to piss him off?”

Like many other times he’s confided in her, she mustered some courage to expose that part of her he wasn’t aware of. Recounting her first steps in New York, what happened with Union Allied, James Wesley and everything that came after. Leaving Frank dumbfounded at the reveal of the vis-á-vis she had recently with Wilson Fisk in the hotel room.

“I started it, Frank. The day I- when I took Wesley out, I set the course of it.” She promptly stole the glass from his hand and downed what was left. “Maybe even before that.”

“The hell you did.” He snarled low, “you did what you had to.”

Placing the empty tumbler next to the other. Her head tilted, doubting that.

“I’m sorry.” He leaned back on the wall, “I was so caught up on my own shit, I never asked, or saw that you got your own thing goin’ own.”

“That’s okay, Frank. I don’t think I would’ve told you back then.”

He contemplated for a beat, veering into another direction, “you know I can’t go back, right?”

Nodding once, “I’m well aware of that. Brett is not gonna let this go. You’ve made him look like a fool too many times.”

Even if his previous crimes were expunged, his latest killing spree wasn’t going to be that easy to erase.

“And Madani can’t do jack right now. This was probably her last card.”

“So, are you gonna ask me already or do we have to keep circling around it?”

“Shit,” he huffed, running a hand down his chin, “you don’t know what you’re signing up for, Karen so I’m gonna ask you one last time and you gotta be sure, fuck- you could still turn it around, say I forced you to help me and you had no other choice.”

“Jesus, Frank! Say it already.”

“Would you come with me?”

“Are you done with _everything_?” _Punisher wise._

“Would it change your mind If I said I’m not?”

Her shoulders raised stiff and relaxed down, inhaling deeply.

“I am done. ” He overstayed, maybe a little. His hands were linked, finger tapping over his knuckles, “you gotta think about it. I don’t have much to offer you, Karen. Wherever we go, we’re gonna have to look constantly over our shoulder… you really wanna live like that?”

“Do you care about me?”

His lip pulled up nervously, “course I do.”

Looking down, she pressed her lips together and left him in suspense a dab more than she should. Her mind was made a while ago, couldn’t determine the day exactly, but whatever that entailed and beyond all logic, she was all in.

“Okay.” Simple as that, locking eyes with him, she took a step forward, placing a hand on his shoulder as her lips sweetly touched his cheek, “I’ll go with you.”

She headed inside, leaving him standing there for a few minutes wrapping his mind around it.

**

Karen disappeared to one of the guest rooms and finished her letter.

Thinking about it once, twice and ten times more before actually writing those words: _I’m leaving and not coming back_. She took a deep breath, blinking those teardrops welling up. Sad to leave that part of her life behind, it wasn’t that easy to translate to paper how much her friends meant to her. Or even begin to explain that her feelings for Frank weren't some silly infatuation that rose out of the blue. She loved him regardless and perhaps even more than she first anticipated, at the end of the day she couldn’t see any other direction than him. After considering and contemplating all the possibilities, it was settled they had to leave. Frank was right, they could never go back to New York anytime soon.

After shedding the last of her tears and tucking the letter into the envelope, she collected herself and went finding Frank.

He had occupied the couch in true Frank fashion, legs spread as he surfed aimlessly through the channels. Determined on keeping watch for the night on that very same spot as he landed ultimately on the security feeds playing on the screen.

“Frank?” She peeked through the hallway, stealthy.

“Everything alright?”

Karen nodded, closing the distance and extending a palm on his direction, “come with me.”

He breathed heavily but took her hand anyway and walked with her to the bedroom. He wasn’t oblivious to what she was asking. It’d be a lie to say he wasn’t thinking about that as well. 

In the room, she turned to him as her fingers touched his lips before he could say anything. “Listen, I know you’re trying to be respectful and all but I- I want you, Frank,” her cheeks heated up hearing herself, “and if we’re leaving together, better get this out of the way before…”

“Before what? you need to take me for a test run?” His brow raised and for a moment she saw a new face to him, mischievous she would say.

“See if I’m... _worthy and all._ ” He added spotting the pink on her face.

“Maybe.” She let out a small laugh and paused. “No, I just… it feels like we’re waiting for something else to happen before we can even start anything, and I know we’re in a bad situation right now but all I can think about is kissing you again. Isn’t that crazy?”

“You’re right, It’s batshit that I haven’t kissed you properly yet.” His head bowed and he cupped her face, glancing at her lips before capturing them slowly.

Taking her deeper, his grip was rougher on her face. Her fingers traveled around his waist to push the hem of his henley up and they broke briefly to pull it over his head. He leaned to kiss her again but her hands stopped him. Her expression changed into a concerned frown, gaze fixed on a map of fresh bruises in all shades of red and purple, bullet wounds, newly stitched and old raised scars adorning his skin. Her fingers stopped, lingering on the ring looped at the chain around his neck.

“Frank.” Both palms skimmed down his torso and his pec jumped.

“I’ve had worse.” He grinned nervously. Not really sure if she was frowning at the ring, his injuries or both.

“I’m sure you have.” 

“Hey,” he grabbed her fingers hooked on the necklace, “are you sure about this?”

She nodded, “are you? I mean we don’t have to if-”

“I am. I fuckin’ am.” He urged surely.

Karen bit her lower lip in the most sultry way and took her shirt off under his gaze.

“I’ll try not to hurt you.” She grinned, tossing to the bed, then reaching to his belt. Gave it a little tug before unbuckling it and undoing his zipper swiftly.

Frank guided her face, catching on his palm the warmness of her cheeks, his lips brushed the tip of her nose before seizing her mouth while his other hand jumped around her to unclasp her bra. She quickly slid it off her arms, as his fingertips got caught up in the flesh pricking along her spine on his trail down to the waistband of her leggings, where his hand spread wide to cup her ass. Her hips pressed and circled against him, finding him bulging up plentiful behind his underwear.

Growing impatient for more friction, she moaned at his name.

His mouth pulled back closely, “can we… I mean safely?”

“Yeah, we’re safe.”

His lips trailed her neck and she tilted to grant him more access. Hooking her elbow around his neck, she guided him backwards and they discarded the rest of their clothes messily at the foot of the bed. Frank stopped for as second as her body lowered on the mattress to take a good look at her, blushing under the dimmed yellow light of a night lamp.

Hovering over her body, he went back to the same point he left off; his mouth at her collarbone making his way to caress every inch of her body with all: hands, lips and tongue, taking his time to discover every inch of her, every landmark, all the freckles and moles salting her paleness and the places that rose quickly to his touch. He’d count them all, committed to memory to visit again if needed.

She thought of giving him the same attention later, to find out what made Frank Castle tick and squirm underneath her lips. For now, her eyes shut basking in all his wandering, there was no spot left untouched on her skin, well maybe one but Karen was quite sure that wasn’t a place she wanted him to explore. She was surprised when his teeth sank at the curve of her ass almost viciously, handling her body at his will, she’d have to check later if they left a mark.

Her hips slanted with a shudder when his tongue passed between her legs, he trailed up her stomach, veered to mouth at her breasts before re-landing on her lips and guiding himself to sink into her tenderness.

Most committed to show how much he cared, he’d look at her eyes, breathe over her mouth as he played with her hair. Without pausing, his fingers would thread and fist at her locks, then he would glide down to grip at the meat of her legs or breasts, whatever was at hand. Karen loved every moment of it, especially the way his body tensed up and how he sounded when her nails digged at his back. She honestly couldn’t tell if it was hurtful or pleasurable to him, sounded like both. He wasn’t one to complain and didn’t look too bad as he pushed inside her. Her long legs clasped around his waist while he worked a good rhythm until they were both sated and out of breath.

**

Five days locked in together were enough to dive into an uncharted abyss of secrets and past memories that were handed to the other with a fragile sign stamped at the side. _Please handle with care_ , it was silent but they both understood it was implied.

She’d smile hearing him talk about how he ‘charmed’ Maria with his guitar as he cooked spaghetti carbonara. 

He’d become most bashful and surprised listening to some of her stories about her semester abroad finishing a bottle of bourbon. 

Karen’s eyes glared with tears, as her hand went finding his after recounting the things he’d missed at home.

He didn't have to see the expression when she opened up to talk about her family, Kevin, the accident and her part on his death. The shame and guilt she carried was engraved in her voice.

His palm soothed at the small of her back for a little longer after she let it all out, with no embellishments or underplay, she unveiled the darkest part of hers somewhat afraid of his judgment after. There was none, this wasn’t The Punisher on the prey for the wicked sitting next to her, there was just Frank, listening to a friend who had saved his ass more than once. 

_You were just a kid._ He wanted to say. _There’s no fault in that._ She was neither wicked or saint, any of her faults were either human error or just her fighting for her life, Frank asserted. He’d never pass judgment after everything he’s done.

When all the cards were turned over, they just sat in comfortable silence. Frank reclined on the couch spreading his arm as invitation for her to curl inside. Her head duck to rest on his shoulder and he wrapped her with ease.

“Where would we go?” Asked Karen.

“I was thinking... Alaska.”

“More cold?”

“Yeah, maybe not. Do you have a place in mind?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere warmer… how about Mexico?”

“Mexico? what would we do in Mexico?”

“Go to the beach, figure out the rest later. I don’t know… something simple, I could work as a waitress, you could fix cars or houses- we don’t have to decide everything now.’”

“That sounds like a dream but I don’t speak Spanish.”

“I’ll teach you Spanish.” She smiled patting on his chest before giving a little tug to his shirt.

“Right.” He scoffed. “You know the crime rate in Mexico…”

“Shhh, you’re ruining the dream.” Her palm turned, swatting his shoulder with the back of her hand comically, “I said somewhere _like_ Mexico, it doesn’t have to be exactly there. Besides it’d be hard to cross borders without raising any flags.”

“You’re doubting David? he’d be offended hearing that… spook can hack anything.”

“I’ll try not to say that to his face.”

His mouth pressed a smile on her hair, looking semi-brightly into the future. Figuring out how to actually make a good living, putting aside that they would be on the run, he eases into the whole idea of an after, _that after_ she once mentioned. Something shifted inside him, found himself actually looking forward to it. He was true to say the other day he was finally done, however the fight wouldn’t go away, it just transformed into a different battle, one for her and their new life. 

While getting used to sharing a bed with someone else, he would still wake up several times at night to make the usual rounds during the last days in that strange house. He felt compromised, like a sitting duck waiting for someone to shoot those big ass windows severing his last thread to life, Karen. It scared the shit out of him, hence the pacing, and the waiting, and the coffee on his hand.

Most lovingly, he swiped back some of her hair off her cheek before getting out of bed, real careful not to wake her up. Her nose scrunched and she curled up twisting the bedsheets with one hand. He didn’t care for the destination as long as she was there, sleeping beside him like that. Waking up every morning to the warmness of her body pressed against his.

**

“Bonnie.” David held a folder up to Karen as she took a seat at the kitchen island, “Clyde,” then a second one to Frank.

“You’re real funny, man.” Frank gruffed, peering at the window before taking the documents and leaning on the counter.

Lieberman swung by two weeks after bearing presents: a semi-new car, new identities for them, some extra cash, and a box from Karen’s apartment with a few personal items that she’d requested, just a few pictures and books that were too personal to leave behind. She didn’t care about anything else. David would wait a few months before gathering the rest and give it to charity per her asking.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s no problem.” He nodded and lowered his voice, discreetly tilting his head to point at Frank, “just keep him out of trouble.”

“More that he already is?” She grinned fumbling through the papers and releasing her new ID, driver’s license and a passport from an elastic band.

Frank scoffed, checking inside his own folder, funnily furrowing at both before holding his driver’s up.

“Shane Wilson,” Frank read on the card, “do I look like a Shane to you?”

Karen's lips pursed, suppressing a smile, “maybe if you put on a cowboy hat.”

“Hey, you said you didn’t care for names.” David countered with a smirk before drinking from his mug. “And I had to kill Pete Castiglione.”

“At least you didn’t give me Eugene. What did you get?” He nodded at Karen.

“I’m Jessica,” her head cocked reading her license, “...Wilson. Are we supposed to be married or…?”

“Married. Figure it was easier than-” David paused to reach for a small box in his pocket, “here, your rings.”

Frank and Karen stared at the black box on the surface and then at each other.

His finger tapped on the counter before opening it. “I mean we’re running together.” 

“Well, that’s very romantic of you, Frank.” She quipped, picking the ring out of Frank’s palm. “Thank you for asking.”

Both were simple silver bands, with a small detail they wouldn’t pick up until later. David had them engraved with a letter inside. Instead of their new names, there was an F on Karen’s and a K on Frank’s. Frank said, once upon a time, that Karen was family to him, and all his actions that day were clearly of a person that was in love. He could see it now, after watching them both together. David wished he would have another trick up his sleeve to help them stay and get to see these two grow together. But his magic only went that far to make their disappearing act a success.

David told them what he knew about Madani, she was questioned by the police and her own department, with no real evidence of her aiding to their escape other than her being at the hospital at the same time and them taking her car was let off the hook with a slap in the wrist. She covered most of her tracks except for that pesky camera that caught them in the parking lot.

“She’s been tied to a desk since. I think she has something else going on but wouldn’t tell me.”

“She sure knows how to dig herself out of a hole, don’t doubt she’ll be kicking ass soon. You pass our thanks to her, yeah?”

“Already did.” David nodded.

**

The pressure of the spray of water over his body was heavenly, he tried to remember when was the last time he had a good clean up like that, or when he had someone standing with him in shower; fingers massaging his scalp with a fair amount of shampoo before getting his mouth caught in hers. If that wasn’t paradise it was somewhere nearly close to it. 

His body reacted in ways he felt unworthy of. Before he could finish rinsing the suds off her body, she pressed herself against his hardness as his palms gripped at her hips, helping her set her back against the tiled wall.

Opening to him, one of her legs parted to link around his hip. He looked between them, guiding himself inside her, smoothly sinking all in her tenderness. Her nails digged at her shoulders, as a warm gasp heated his neck covered in droplets. Her heel slid down his leg and he grabbed her thigh quickly, leveling with his hip, fingers tucked at the back of her knee. Mindful of the slippery surface all around, he added some support with his other hand on the wall before relaxing into the bliss between her legs.

Karen moaned printing her teeth at the crook of his neck, it was unrushed and yet stimulating sharing her body with him that way. He was very attentive and quite the lover, tender at times and most rough and passionate when she urged him seconds away from climaxing. Seriously, all the fantasies she concocted over the years weren't nearly as good as the real thing. Her voice echoed with his grunts, the way he cried out his name brought him to thrust long and deep until she was left gasping and pressuring around him completely draining the hell out of him.

Then it was her arms supporting him underneath the water until they were both recovered.

She wasn’t all just war, she was hell and peace, and everything that hurt good. She was a giant holding his bones steady after he was left undone.

It was their last day at that residence, and with that went the last good shower before parting on a cloudy morning. Quietly, they packed the car and cleaned the spaces they’ve been in, leaving everything as it was before they arrived.

Frank glanced at her, occupying the passenger seat and spreading a newspaper on her lap. He adjusted the rear-view mirrors and started the car. 

This was probably the third time she’d start over, he was somewhere around that too. It felt easier than any previous one, right they’d say. They really didn’t have a clear destination, nor made big plans right away other than finding somewhere quiet, laying low, and keeping to themselves.

Sailing into the sunset that was more of a sunrise at that hour, off they went on an aimless journey.


End file.
